fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kintaros
*Height: 192cm *Weight: 123kg Kintaros is the third Imagin that gives Dwayne Winfield the ability to assume Electric King's Axe Form. He is one of the Taros. History Originally, Kintaros entered a retired karate practitioner named Seward de Haven, whose vision of Kintarō gave the Imagin his "bearish" look, as he attempted to master karate to give Seward the "ultimate karate" so he can settle things with Truman Pond. However, unlike the Rhino Imagin who formed a contact with Pond, Kintaros has no intention of disturbing the timestream & only wants to protect Seward. Seeing the good side of him as he fulfilled his contact with Seward to aid in holding off the Rhino Imagin at the cost of his well being, Dwayne allows a dying Kintaros to enter him to the shock of both Momotaros & Urataros. Kintaros is also almost thrown out of the Electro-Liner for disrupting the flow of time, but is allowed to stay as the change in the past negated the present events that led to his banishment. Later during Kamen Rider: Electric King, Kintaros possesses the Dwayne that Garrett brought to the Revolutionary War era to aid in the Climax Scene. But this results in him fading from existence were it not for Dwayne's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Kintaros to form the left shoulder armor of Electric King's Climax Form until his synch with Dwayne was negated. However, his power is now accessed in the ElectroKamen Sword's Kin-Ax Mode. On his own, Kintaros can perform Dynamic Chop, ranging from either a jump from a high point to a full-circle swing attack. When the Imagin Army invades both the past & the present, Kintaros saves Electric King Liner Form from the overwhelming forces as he gives him a model of Kintarō & three other items to grant Dwayne's wish, the boy's New Year's resolution for him & the Tarōs Imagin to still fight together. With his contract fulfilled & no longer allowed to ride the Electro-Liner, Kintaros destroys the first Imagin wave as Electric King Ax Form before holding his own against the following waves without the Electro Belt while Dwayne escapes back to the present to save Amanda, leaving Kintaros somewhere around the present year, to fend off the endless hordes. However, Kintaros's granted wish enables the other Tarōs to have physical forms within normal space-time as well. Kintaros is retrieved by Justina for the final battle as he battles the Death Imagin as Electric King Ax Form, his power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Kintaros then joins the Electro-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros, & later assumes Axe Form again (on his own, with a pass) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin alongside all the Rider forms. Personality & abilities In homage to his name sake, speaking in a gruff tone of voice, Kintaros is vaguely modeled after a bear & has a Sumo wrestler-like personality. He has a habit of popping his neck before & constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards. Kintaros also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) until the mere mentioning of any word that sounds remotely similar to the word "cry" often provokes Kintaros out of his slumber. It is reflected in his battle cry, "My strength has made you cry. Wipe off your tears with these", offering a tissue to his opponent. In a fight, Kinataros carries a giant battleaxe named the Kintaros Ax. Many of his possessions usually have a feudal japanese flair to them. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Peach" & refers to Urataros as "Turtle". Rider Forms Electric King Ax *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself, Kintaros can assume Ax Form. In this form the ElectroGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power & defense but loses speed & kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Electric King whenever he senses crying or when he hears anything similar to the word "cry". The aura armor is golden yellow & the motif is of an axe, with a ElectroKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. Climax Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to the Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. KintaXe The KintaXe is an axe-like weapon that Kintaros is able to transform into for New Electric King. The KintaXe is so heavy that New Electric King has a hard time using it. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Imagin Category:Monsters Category:Bears Category:Electric King Riders